


Tryst

by Allyrion



Category: Final Fantasy XIII, Final Fantasy XIII-2, Lightning Returns: Final Fantasy XIII
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/F, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Lesbian Sex, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-04
Updated: 2013-11-04
Packaged: 2017-12-31 10:30:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1030645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Allyrion/pseuds/Allyrion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lightning and Fang, together as they should be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tryst

Claire Farron's heart was pounding.

The lovely slim pink-haired soldier walked along a narrow path towards her secret destination, cape flapping behind her in the mild breeze. The note that had led her here had said for her to come urgently. Lightning would have made haste anyways, knowing who the author was.

Just the thought of Oerba Yun Fang had made Lightning's heart race. The tension had always been there between the two. Lightning's cheeks still flushed with the memory of Fang looking over her bare breasts. The husky voice of Fang as she spoke to her, her exotic beauty as Lightning shyly watched her from afar.

Lightning had always been strong, independent. But the soldier needed release. She needed someone to love, to care about...someone she did not have to always be strong to. Claire Farron needed some ray of light in the world past her love for her sister...and Fang was the closest she had ever known.

Even with the blatant attraction, Lightning had not let herself weaken until tonight. Unable to make the first move, Fang's note had come to Lightning as she was at her weakest, her unfulfilled lust massing inside her. She could not resist any longer.

Continuous thoughts of Fang were causing quite the reaction, as Claire could feel herself getting wet. They had been toying for so long, through joint experience and efforts. Now, at last, the time of waiting would be over.

As Lightning rushed to her liaison, her cloak flapped even higher as the breeze picked up. Her pink hair drifted behind her, her blue eyes dark with purpose and lust. Her bare legs chilled slightly at the combination of wind and haste, but Claire Farron did not care. She was finally there. It was time.

Lightning paused outside the door, taking a breath to gather herself. Almost shyly, she brought her hair back forward and tried to straighten it. Did she look ok? She didn't want Fang to...

The door slid open in front of her.

Lightning looked curiously inside. There were inviting lamps setting the immediate vicinity around a large bed in a golden glow, leaving the rest of the room in darkness. A bottle of wine with two cups stood on a table beside the bed. But the bed itself drew the eye. Covered in rose petals with four high posters, it was richly appointed with a purple velvet duvet, a pink rose wrought on it. A pink rose that looked shockingly like her hair colour, a connection Lightning found to be far from a coincidence. Matching purple pillows completed the look a bed so inviting that Lightning wanted to jump on it immediately. Soft melodic music emerged from some yet unseen corner.

But there was no Fang. Lightning tentatively stepped forward into the room. She looked right, then...

The door swung shut behind her. Lightning suddenly felt two arms behind her, softly gripping her just below the swell of her breasts. Her soldier instincts had sent a jolt of adrenaline through and she contemplating striking at her attacker, but the grip was too soft to be anything hostile. The voice she wanted to hear so desperately spoke behind her. “I am so glad you came, Claire.”

“Fang, I got your message,” Lightning said haltingly. “How did you do all this-”

“Let's not talk about logistics right now, Lightning.” Fang's voice sultry, teasing. “We have so much more to share.”

Lightning turned around to face Fang behind the door and saw only darkness. A ripple of displaced air warned her where Fang had nimbly moved to, however. The beautiful pink-haired soldier slowly turned her head back.

Fang lay docily on the bed, one finger toying with a brown lock. Two pairs of necklaces adorned her slim neck, her completely nude form beneath.

Lightning was surprised enough by this ravishing sight that she could not help moving her eyes up and down Fang's glorious body. Her long legs, strong thighs, mound of curly black hair, perfect muscular feminine form leading to dark-tipped breasts that Lightning had always wanted to see. Fang's green eyes were looking at Lightning hungrily, her eyebrows knitted downwards.

“Fang, I...”

“If you want to look you have to show, Claire,” Fang said, mockingly cross. Gracefully, the brunette rose off the bed to where Lightning stood, paralyzed by the beauty before her. Lightning saw Fang's face coming towards hers, lips parting, green eyes twinkling. She felt her eyes close as the other woman's lips met her own, tongue pushing into her mouth in a wonderful kiss.

Fang's arms snaked around Lightning, her breasts digging into the pink-haired soldier's own beneath the thin barrier of her jacket. Her hands found Lightning's spaulders first, removing them and letting them fall to the floor as they continued to kiss ardently. Next, Fang grabbed the clasp of cape behind Lightning's back, breaking the kiss at last. “Your cape was always so sexy, Claire. The way it flips around as you move, revealing and hiding all at the same time.” Fang let the cape fall to the ground in a pool of colour.

Lightning felt like she was watching outside of her own body as she watched Fang undo the leather strap that bound her jacket closed, then undid the clasps one by one with deft fingers. After the last, Fang looked into Lightning's eyes and delicately touched her under her chin, then moved her hand downwards to the top of her jacket zipper, slowly, teasingly, drawing it downwards. When it was done, Fang pulled the jacket open slowly and let it fall to the floor, baring Lightning's pink bra.

“How fitting,” Fang laughed as she saw the colour. Lightning felt a rush of colour to her cheeks. Fang saw. “Don't worry, Claire. Pink was ever your colour.” Then she hooked her arms behind Lightning's back and unhooked her bra, pulling it downwards off the soldier's chest, baring her from the waist up.

Lightning watched self-consciously as Fang's eyes looked over her pair of small, rounded, elegant breasts. The brunette took a long look at the pink nipples and then back upwards to meet Lightning's blue eyes. “You are so beautiful Claire.”

Fang could not resist. She moved her face forward into Lightning's chest. Lightning watched as the seductive brunette buried her face between her breasts, hair tickling the soft skin of her chest. Fang grabbed at one breast with her hand, giving it a good squeeze that made Lightning moan. Then she roses her head to flick at the pink nipple with mouth and tongue, before moving backwards off Lightning's body.

Lightning's nipples were rock hard as Fang stepped away, a pair of pink nubs proclaiming her immense arousal for all the world to see. Fang returned to her previous position on the bed, lounging there and looking lustfully at her. “Take off those hot little shorts of yours, Claire, and come join me.”

Fang was such a temptress...but such a bewitching one that Claire had no thought of refusing. She undid the zipper on the narrow strip of cloth encircling her waist, then slid it down, taking off her boots as well.

Lightning was now almost completely exposed to Fang's burning stare, save for a pair of pink panties. Almost shyly, the soldier pulled them down as well, revealing a mound of curly pink hair, then stepped out of them.

Fang's eyes flicked over Lightning's exquisite nude form, now completely bereft of clothing. They had no secrets from each other now. They were together, two naked beautiful woman in consensual love. Fang's hand drifted downwards through her own mound and to slide a finger into herself at the sight of Lightning's beauty.

The soldier saw the sight and moved forward swiftly. Lightning grabbed the hand, kissed it, then lay perpendicular to Fang on the bed. Both enticing women curled their shapely bodies as they faced each other, looking into each other's eyes. Lightning slid her hand down Fang's side and between her thighs as Fang slid them open. The pink-haired soldier gasped as she felt wet Fang was, and explored the wonders of this new and wicked location. Fang sighed happily. Then Lightning began to rub at her cunt, sending Fang into a moan, their eyes meeting each other as Lightning hand worked feverishly.

Lightning fingered Fang for some time before Fang finally got a hold of herself through the exquisite pleasure of her lover's touch. The brunette rolled on top of Lightning, pushing her onto her back, small pink breasts jutting upwards. Fang's own breasts drifted downwards as she slowly, tortuously, lowered herself on Lightning, putting one of Lightning's legs between hers. Their breasts met again, but now bereft of any barrier, the sensation absolutely delightful to both of them. Similarly their mouths met and lips locked, tongues dueling as as Fang savoured the sensation of Lightning's leg between her thighs.

Fang rocked against that shapely leg, moisturizing it with her arousal. Then she broke the kiss once again, and moved her cunt off of the slippery path it had made along Lightning's leg. Lightning watched curiously as the brunette moved slowly down her body with a trail of kisses. Fang drifted through her mound of pink hair and then reached between her thighs, pushing Lightning's unresisting legs apart to expose her most sensitive area.

Lightning began to breathe heavier, head tilted downwards to look at the sight of Fang between her legs. The green-eyed beauty looked back at her, kissed along the inside of one thigh, and trailed kisses inwards, to the lovely moist pink cunt of Claire Farron.

A moan emerged from the pink-haired soldier at that first kiss Fang planted on her. Fang smiled at the sound and at her own good fortune at snagging this gorgeous woman, then leaned her head in to begin lapping away at Lightning's soaking pussy.

The wet sounds of Fang's tongue at work on Lightning's slick folds were not loud, but they were wonderfully audible to Lightning. Her pink hair askew, sweat breaking out along her glorious form, Lightning moaned, stomach muscles convulsing. At one particularly strong lick her head rocked backwards and she cried out, then reached one hand to Fang's head, pushing the brunette deeper into her pink twat.

Fang was amused by Lightning's hand...as if she wanted to leave the beautiful pussy any time soon. She continued licking away, sucking, probing with her tongue, glancing upwards to make eye contact with her lover. As the green-eyes met the blue, one sultry the other pleading, Lightning shook again, her body curling upwards. Now raised above Fang slightly, she had a better view of the brunette's face nestled behind her pink pubes, licking away. Lightning threw her other hand behind Fang's head as well and began to thrust her pussy forwards at Fang.

Lightning would allow no respite it seemed, thought Fang, her head trapped between a pair of strong hands and the pussy at her lips. She had no issue with being forced to eat out this angelic beauty. Fang continued her ministrations as Lightning moaned again.

And then Lightning suddenly spoke out in a hurried tone to the lover between her legs. “Fang, I'm about to...”

In response, Fang opened her mouth wider, sucking at Lightning's pink pussy and let her tongue sink in even further. Close to the edge, Lightning would not withstand such pleasure...her thighs tightening, her muscles clamping on that wonderful head and hot tongue, her orgasm ripped through her.

Fang was merciless and Lightning could not be happier. Even as white spots shot across Lightning's vision, her body convulsing and moving, Fang kept her mouth and tongue at work. The pink soldier's cunt sent a wave of juices into Fang's mouth, Lightning screeching, clawing at that soft velvet duvet under her and scattering the rose petals. Lightning's eyes rolled backwards, her body flushing, shaking in rapture, as Fang kept her mouth firmly on her cumming twat. Every bit of Lightning's juices that was sent her way, Fang slurped up with ease, licking every bit she of her lover's snatch.

Lightning was exhausted. Her body was numb, her pleasure so complete that she could not move. Fang moved up her form to kiss her with lips still sticky with Lightning's cunt juices, but the pink-haired soldier was too far gone to care, freely kissing the brunette who had brought her so much pleasure.

“God, you taste so good, Claire,” Fang said, bringing her head down onto Lightning's chest, her head pillowed by one of the soldier's breasts. “I love you much.”

Lightning knew that Fang would let the situation be if that was what the she wanted. But Claire Farron wanted something more. She wanted Fang to share in her pleasure and the joy of their wonderful lesbian tryst.

“Your turn, Fang.” Lightning's exhaustion was suddenly forgotten as she looked at the luscious brunette. This was no obligation, or even mere returning the favour...no, the pink-haired soldier wanted this. Lightning wanted to taste Fang's pussy and to make her come as hard as she had, and the brunette was only too glad to oblige.

Fang brought her head upwards from Lightning's breast in response to those words. She looked deep into the face surrounded by tangled pink locks, the blue eyes sparkling with hungering desire. Fang could not resist kissing Lightning one more time.

Oerba Yun Fang rose slowly, gripping one of the posts of the bed, sliding it up between her legs. The sight was intoxicating for Lightning as she watched Fang straddle the column until she reached her knees. “Claire, you don't need to-”

“I want to. More than anything.” Lightning pushed herself into position. On her back, her form shining radiantly, she moved close to Fang. The brunette lifted one leg and Lightning slid herself deftly under Fang's body, her pink head now positioned directly under her lover's cunt.

Lightning looked upwards. Fang's pussy was moist with arousal, with her nest of black curls above it. Her blue eyes looked further past that entrancing sight to the face she had come to love so well. Fang was looking downwards at Lightning, suddenly unsure of herself.

“Let me,” Lightning said softly, looking into the green eyes. “Let me do this for you.”

Fang was enraptured by the immense playfulness, the hidden sexuality of this beautiful pink hero. Slowly, she lowered herself down onto Lightning's face, the delicate nose and mouth disappearing under Fang's body. Only those glorious blue eyes stayed visible beneath her, watching, and then the head began to move as the soldier began to lustfully begin her work.

Fang moaned above her as Lightning licked at her pussy. The soldier brought her hands up to part the folds of the brunette's cunt above her, exposing more of the beauty above. Her tongue penetrated Fang wickedly and unceasingly. Her fingers would occasionally enter Fang as well, but never for long. Lightning loved to lick at Fang's cunt too much, to taste this woman, to give her pleasure.

Holding onto the pole to support herself, Fang moaned and shuddered. Her head moved upwards and her eyes closed, for a moment depriving her of the sight between her thighs. The feelings never stopped though, the hot tongue flicking at her, the alternating sucks and blowing, the feeling of long attraction finally culminating.

For some time it continued that way. Fang, clinging onto the bedpole for support, her nude form kneeling on the mouth of Claire Farron as the pink-haired soldier ate her out. Then Fang, finally overstimulated in the pleasure roiling out from between her legs, shuddered. She looked down again as if in awe of seeing Lightning still there, the pink haired beauty unrelenting in her wet lashes, and the sight of her finally set Fang off. The brunette let out a scream that she stopped quickly, then another that she was unable to stifle. “Claaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaire!”

Lightning had intuitively known that Fang was close, and hearing her screaming her true name at her time of climax was endearing. Full of fondness and affection, Lightning raised her head to get better exposure at the pussy above her, the temporary discomfort a small price to pay. Fang's cunt twitched around her tongue, her body roiling and shuddering above. New liquids emerged that Lightning lapped up dutifully, lustfully, never stopping in her efforts to bring pleasure to Fang.

As Lightning continued to suck and lick through her orgasm, Fang gripped the solid wood pole between her breasts for support. However, a particularly wicked lick combined with the growing sensitivity suddenly sent her off her body off of it, falling forward onto the pillows. Fang's body curved forward, her eyes closed in rapture, but there was no respite as Lightning kept at her wicked work until finally the sensations around Fang finally began to dwindle.

“Oh...Claire...” Fang said. She rose again to her knees, and looked at the face still between them, the blue eyes and pink locks of the woman she loved so much. Fang put a hand on one side of Lightning's head, caressing that wonderful pink hair, then rose slowly.

Lightning laid there for a moment as Fang rose off of her, pondering what she had just done. Her mouth glistened, her eyes content, breathing slightly heavier than usual after being free of the smothering snatch.

“You tasted wonderful too, Fang,” Lightning said, all semblance of shyness forgotten. They had been through too much now, these two. There was no place for secrets.

Fang fell onto the bed on jelly legs, each woman curved on one side towards the other. They looked into each other's eyes, their hands caressing each other lovingly. “Thank you, Claire. You were amazing.”

“Least I could do.” Lightning looked at Fang lovingly. “Ever since we first met I wanted to do that, but I never thought I would.”

Fang laughed at that. “I know the feeling, my dear. I never thought I would ever get to, you always seemed so reserved, and distant. But I always hoped. And it was better than I had ever dreamed of...”

“We can't stay here, Fang.” Lightning's voice was sad.

“No we can't.” Fang looked away, then back into her eyes. “But we can enjoy the time we have.”

Her head moved forward to kiss Lightning's pink lips again, and the two lovers embraced on that soft velvet bed, cares of the world forgotten.


End file.
